At Second Glance
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight. At the second glance, however, she began to fall... undoubtedly so. [Set of drabbles and short-short chapters]
1. At Second Glance

**At Second Glance**

Love with the Leaf's number one knucklehead for Sakura wasn't love at first sight. It was more like burning hate at first sight.

That loud-mouthed, snot picking, obnoxious blond was the abomination to her supposed love life. He came in between her and Sasuke in more ways than one throughout their missions as Team 7.

The annoying blond just _wouldn't_ go away. Like a moth to a flame he would always find his way back - _always._

Much to her _initial_ dismay, he and she inevitably began to form a strong bond with each other. When and how it happened, Sakura didn't know. It _just did_.

Despite his head-strong annoyance and overly high zest, a sense of mutual trust and respect was felt between them. _That_ she could not deny.

However at the end of the friendship they had forged, she began to exploit his strong feelings about camaraderie in order to save her dear-old _Sasuke-kun_.

_A once in a life time _request was what she called it. But that selfish request caused hardship and hurt, not just on her but on Naruto too.

Her plan didn't go her way: instead of repairing the cracked edges of their bond as Team 7 she caused it to shatter completely. All that was left were petty shards of glass sprawled across the floor, in a disoriented mess, just like her team.

They all went separate ways.

Sasuke turned rogue to attain power for revenge.

Naruto also set out on a journey to obtain power, but it was to bring Sasuke back to the village… back to Sakura.

So that one day he could finally say: "_I told you I'd keep my word! Because's that's my Ninja Way!"_

And Sakura, she remained in the village reminiscing and contemplating about the past.

To where she first met the two knuckle-heads and their perverted-sensei. To when she began to build a strong connection with Sasuke...

...And Naruto.

_"I swear I'll bring Sasuke back! I promise that on my life!"_

It wasn't love at first sight with Naruto, she told herself.

...But it wasn't _hate_ at first sight either. Just misconstrued judgement which spiraled to, what _she thought_, was hate.

With Sasuke, however, it was...

_"You're... so annoying."_

It was...

_"Don't leave me Sasuke-kun.. please, I'm begging you!"_

_"Sakura.. thank you,"_

It wasn't love at first sight either, she later realized. It was _just_ a mixture of childish desire, infatuation and just the urge of having the most popular boy in the Academy.

It wasn't love..._ just immaturity_.

Immaturity which then twisted into a form of deranged love. A love which she found addicting, one that she couldn't help but feel attracted to.

It wasn't love... just blind _lust_.

That wasn't the case between Naruto and her. They were friends on common grounds. Their chemistry and bond were strong, almost unbreakable.

But that was it, she told herself it wouldn't escalate to further than friends. After all, Naruto was still childish; surely he wouldn't know the definition of love.

Yet at the second glance, she began to feel a stir in her stomach and emotions.

Sure, Naruto wasn't exactly her Knight and Shining Armour at day one, like Sasuke was, but _repeatedly_ he saved her.

No matter what the cost.

It was during the Fourth Shinobi War Sakura began to acknowledge the emotions stirring underneath all of the layers of lies she had so meticulously constructed to feel guarded and safe.

The moment she thought Naruto was going to die, was the moment he broke through her defense.

Naruto shattered past her own darkness, like he always does, and light was shed in her heart.

That idiot Naruto, the most annoying teammate she'd ever had... made her lose her composed state.

Made her heart race for a second. Made her feel –

_"Let's go," he spoke after regaining consciousness. _

At second glance she began to fall.

She fell into deep depths, yet she didn't mind.

Because the deeper she fell, the closer she felt to Naruto.

There _was_ reluctance in middle, probably out of apprehension or the feelings she had left of Sasuke (what was left of it).

Even so, she began to let go... one finger at a time. Daringly at first, but with enough precaution to have her mind at ease.

Then all together, in a tangle of mess, she finally released her body from her grasp, allowing it to spiral out of control.

She began to plunge deeper into the abyss.

Until...

_"Naruto,"_

_"S-Sakura-chan?"_

..she finally felt the surface beneath her.

_"I love you."_

It was at the second glance she fell.

She fell down hard onto the ground... and she didn't want to get up.

* * *

><p>AN: Honestly... _how_ and _why_ I wrote this is beyond me. I am not a shipper, nor do I _really_ care for romance, but... I'm in one of _those_ moods. Eh, why not let it take over my muse.

This little story will have a variety of chapters - ranging from half-drabble all the way to short-short. So each chapter will vary from 50 (or less) words all the way to 500 (or more) words! Just a little heads up: this story will also range from Rated K to M. But no.. there won't be any "_boom-boom-pow" _scenes. Just hints. Here and there... scattered all over the place.

And there is no definite chapter I want to end this on. So I will just keep posting until I run out of ideas_._ (Take note: I don't really do romantic genre stories! So I don't know how dully I did on this XD)

Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Exciled3**


	2. Don't Choke on the First Date

**Don't Choke on the First Date**

First dates are always the most daunting, mainly because your date would often mentally create a little data base of your habits - good and bad. Silent judgements are always the worst, since you don't know if what you're doing is right or wrong in their eyes.

What's more petrifying is that Sakura is his date for the night. One move that's over the line and it's over. Her temper would snap and she'd transform into a rampaging bull, and he would suddenly be the red flag in her eyes.

This is his first date... and probably his last if he messes up.

Prior to the day, he had asked a man who was an expert in the field of love. Mainly because of his love for books and whatnot, either way he knew the mechanics dating.

**~O~O~**

"This is quite rare for you, Naruto."

"What do you mean?" he chuckled nervously, slapping his companion on the back. "Is it wrong to treat out an _awesome_ teammate!" _  
><em>

Sai's eyes shifted from his blond comrade and onto the Ramen Special placed in front of him. Silently, and plainly, he indulged in the smell of ramen being steamed up to his face, enveloping him with warmth and drawing him closer. "You know, I read from a book that when a man starts to pay the whole bill it's considered as a date."

Naruto's face paled as his jaw dropped in disbelief, eyebrow twitching in disgust, and his chopsticks fell from his grasp. "He-Hey, what are you trying to say?"

Sai slurped up the noodles that were in between his chopsticks before he turned his face at a disturbed Naruto. "That you're gay for me."

"Wh-What?!"

His pale lips curved into a chappy smile whilst his eyes arched closed. "I knew you didn't have the _balls_ to get a girl."

"Bastard, don't get the wrong idea!" Naruto vociferated, grabbing Sai by his collar, shaking him relentlessly. "I'm treating you out, because I'm _nice_!"

"Or is it that you have a hidden agenda?" Sai asked after he freed himself from the restraining grip.

Naruto scratched his cheek shyly, lightly grinning. "Well, uh, you see... I need to ask you something. Remember this stays _between us_, okay?"

One slender finger raised, cutting Naruto from explaining. "I think I know what you want to ask."

"You do? Great, that saves me from explaining it!"

"Of course. You want to know why you have such a little pee-pee, right?"

Naruto, again, paled.

Sai pulled one book from his pouch and began flicking through the pages, meticulously scanning each letter. "Oh! It says here it can be gene-"

"Act normal will ya, dattebayo!"

_**~O~O~**_

At the end of it all, he didn't get much information from Sai. The best thing he got was a book for dating. That was it. A book which drained away his sleeping hours, and money just to attain it.

In the end the book was tossed into the bin along with pots of ramen and crumpled up balls of paper.

He just needed to be cool and composed. Not frantic and panicky, because that would just irk out Sakura.

Naruto knew he needed help with that. And that left him with no other choice but to contact a _very _close friend of his.

"Dobe,"

"Sasuke."

Yes, he swallowed up his pride and contacted for his friend Sasuke to teach him how to be composed. (He couldn't exactly blame himself, the guy was a natural! Either that or he's just... got problems.)

"So this is what you contacted me for?" Sasuke grumbled, settling down on a stool. "Childish mingling with Sakura."

Naruto exhaled loudly then hissed, "Yes."

"And you specifically want _me_ to teach _you_?"

"Yes."

"Hm." the Uchiha reclined back, allowing self-importance to settle in his ego. "To actually think you, of all people, would-"

"I know, I know!"

Sasuke smirked before he pushed himself up from the chair. "Well then, I have no other choice but to help you."

Naruto knew it was his fault for inviting Sasuke in the first place. But what he didn't know was _why _his mop had been dubbed as 'Sakura'. A _mop_ of all things.

"Now, imagine this as Sakura." his teammate flatly said, rotating the mop upside down, letting the locks of cloth act like hair.

He grimaced for a second. "W-Why a mop?"

"Focus, Naruto." Sasuke sternly replied, slamming the tip of the mop on the floor. "Just _imagine_."

"A-Alright."

"You see Sakura approach you. What do you say?"

"H-Hey, you have nice hair...?"

"Are you courting her, or are you just her hairdresser?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Again."

_**~O~O~**_

Like Sai, Sasuke didn't offer much help either. If anything he only helped in getting Naruto a bruise or two after they had decided to resort to fists instead of words.

Things never change. And now, running away wouldn't be a choice in his cards anymore. He had to deliver this date to the best of his ability. _Absolute_ best.

Naruto remained stood in front of the Hokage Tower, avidly waiting for his date to come running down the stairs.

_"I once read in a book that girls love to be complimented. You should start with that." _

"Stupid Sai," Naruto muttered, kicking a pile of auburn leaves out of his way. "You could have at least given me an idea on what to say."

_"Saying 'I like you hair' is stupid, Naruto. Although I'd understand why you'd say it... since you're just as stupid." _

"Sasuke-teme!" the blond growled. "At least I have a date, unlike that stoic basta-"

"Naruto!"

"S-S-Sakura-chan!" he stuttered out loud, completely flushed.

The pink-haired medical ninja sauntered towards the blond, smiling meekly. "So..."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning slightly out of nervousness. "Yeah... so.."

Awkward silence became the foundation of their conversation, they stared at each other, admiring and smiling just to think of something to say. Sapphire eyes scanned Sakura from top to bottom, quite analytically to see if there would be anything he could comment about.

Because damn it: staring at each other for minutes on end is creepy!

The silence spanned on longer than Naruto was comfortable with, and so he quickly blurted out the one thing he swore he wouldn't say: "I-I think your hair is looking _lovely _today."

"Oh," Sakura frowned skeptically then ran her fingers through her pink tresses.

Silence began to dawn over again.

Naruto just wanted to pull out a kunai and get this insufferable pain over and done with. He could just feel the hushed atmosphere gnaw at the back of his head with Sasuke's annoying voice repeating, _I told you so_, over and over again.

Finally, Sakura smiled brightly. "You think so?"

The blond looked confused for a second but decided to play along. "Y-Yeah."

"I just got it cut this morning... and I really didn't know what to think of it." she pouted then glanced up. "Is it too short?"

"No-Not at all."

"Are you sure it doesn't make me look fat?"

Naruto waved his hands up in defense, eyebrow twitching. "Not in t-the slightest, Sakura-chan... it makes you pretty. _Real_ pretty."

Sakura's lips tugged a genuine smile and the aura around her began to beam brightly. "Thank you. I guess this hairstyle isn't so bad after all."

She led the way out into the streets, admiring and playing with the short strands of her hair whilst humming brightly. "You're not thinking of back out now are you, Naruto?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

He chuckled as he ran to her side. "N-No, not at all. So, where'd you want to go?"

"Ichiraku's is fine." she replied, leaning closer to his arm.

_Sakura-chan seems so happy ever since I complimented her hair... could it be that-_

He inwardly grinned as he indulged in the fact that for the first time he was right and his stoic bastard friend, Sasuke, was wrong.

_And that bastard said that complimenting a girl's hair was foolish... well, I sure proved him wrong!_


	3. First Time

**First time**

"Oh, Naruto," Sakura groaned, fully satisfied. "That was _good_. _Really_ good."

He smiled, "I'm so glad I did better than expected."

"Are you sure this is _your_ first time?" she asked. "Because that was seriously too good. What you did was just.. _amazing_."

Naruto's smile turned into a grin. "Are you sure you're not just patronizing me?"

"No!" Sakura scoffed, "Just take the compliment, stupid."

The blond sighed contently before his devious grin surfaced once more. "Say," he began in a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Up for round two?"

Sakura's lips tugged a small smile. "Is that even a question?"

"Alright, you clean up here and I'll go out and buy the ingredients for that Pork Ramen!"


	4. The Little Things

**The Little Things**

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, arms folded as he leaned against the wall just adjacent from his girlfriend.

Sakura fiddled with the bangs of her hair, stretching it out of proportion to cover her forehead. "I'm trying to-" she placed the clip into place. "-cover my forehead."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's _massive_!" she claimed, self-consciously with burning red cheeks. "Look!"

With care Naruto brushed her strands away from her forehead and unpinned the locks, swiping it to actually set it free. Gently he stroked her hair and smiled. "Well, _I_ like your forehead, it completes your face!"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened, she was just caught off-guard.

"So don't cover it up, 'kay?"

Just as Naruto had began to walk away, Sakura tugged at his shirt.

He looked over his shoulder and saw his girlfriend's cheeks burning redder than he'd ever seen.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I love you, Naruto."

The blond grinned foxily, then stroked her cheek with the back of his palm before he cupped her chin tenderly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to all of you guys who have either followed favorited this small fic of mine. :) And yeah... That last part has DanxTsunade (love the pairing!) written all over it. But I found it fitting in this chapter. XD

Story recommendation:

**Kiss with a Fist** by the awesome author, 'saradas'!

_"Then she swung, and the skull broke under her fist like it was nothing. Naruto was one hundred percent certion this was love." NaruSaku zombie!au. Drabbles. _

It's such a fun read! I truly recommend it. :D

**Exciled3 **


	5. The Romantic Enthusiast

**The Romantic Enthusiast**

_"Naruto has been severely injured and is currently being prepped to undergo surgery." _

Those words echoed maliciously in Sakura's head as she quickly shuffled and meandered through the crowd in the hospital. Her heart had sank at a tremendous rate and the only thing which held it in together was her ribcage. Her mind began to spiral with pessimistic thoughts of _what if's  
><em>and other miscellaneous thoughts which tied her stomach into a knot.

Externally she embodied a calm professional medic-ninja, but internally she was screaming hoarsely at the top of her lungs as she wept. Sakura kept every inch of emotion inside her bleeding heart and continued her way through the never ending corridors.

Upon passing the last medic in the corridor, Sakura's pace began to double until she found herself running to the best of her ability to get to the ER. "Naruto," she clamped her eyes shut as she ran deeper into the corridor. "Just hang in there!"

_Please! _

Sakura, with haste, pushed the door wide open. "I shall be taking ove-!"

"Sakura-chan~!" Naruto began in a sing-song tone of voice.

Her emerald eyes preyed at the blond whom was sat comfortably on the hospital bed, unscathed. He grinned like an idiot he was.

"I thought you were... _severly injured _from your last mission?" she began, dumbfounded.

Naruto's eyes arched upwards as he smiled when he raised a sketchpad with an arrow-struck heart messily drawn on it. "I am... with a lovestruck heart!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Happy monthsary!" he claimed, laughing away to fill the void.

"Are you stupid?" she snapped, pacing towards the bed.

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, "This is like the most romantic thing I've _ever _done!"

Sakura slapped the sketchpad away from Naruto's grasp before her hands dug into his collar. "This is not even _remotely _romantic, you stupid jerk!"

"I didn't-"

"I thought you were on the verge of dying!" her eyes began to shimmer under the smallest glimmer of light.

Naruto's face paled. "Sakura-chan..." he mumbled, reaching up to stroke her flowing tears away. "You're crying."

She buried her face in his chest and continued to sob, hands still firmly on his collar. "This is your fault, stupid!"

"I...I'm sorry."

Sakura abruptly raised her face away from his chest with her open hand up in the air, curling into a mencaing fist. "Stupid!"

Naruto expected a powerful punch into the gut, but instead...

Her delicate, shivering hands had cupped the sides of his face before her lips crashed into his. The softness of her lips in contrast of his molded together in harmony, whilst a potent mixture of honeysuckle and jasmine perfume and sweat assaulted their senses in the heat of the moment.

There was a moment of serenity which cloaked around the two lovers.

Until she parted away, eyes half lidded, tears ran dry. "I don't want to lose you, stupid."


	6. Public Places Aren't Advisable

**Public Places Aren't Advisable**

They knew they had been caught when the door opened. Sakura had predicted that this may happen because, after all, they were in the hospital. Naruto was dumbfounded as of _why_ - it had only been ten minutes!

Kakashi and Tsunade had walked in, faces quickly turned from stoic into disgust.

The Rokudaime's eyes widened at his former students, silently analyzing the current situation. _'They're deeply disheveled: their clothes are half done and their faces are flushed! No, this scenario fits the scene of Icha Icha Makeout Paradise! No... no! My precious, _innocent_ students did the nasty!' _

Tsunade grimaced at Kakashi's oozing depressing aura before her eyes tightly screwed at the young duo.

"Baa-chan, Kaka-sensei, it's so good to see you guys! Look at you two, particularly looking like an odd couple since you're always together!" Naruto exclaimed as an attempt to avert the attention away from their predicament.

The Gondaime's eyebrow arched up, quite befuddled at the blond's ludicrous statement.

Sakura forcefully giggled to bide time, "Tsunade-sama, you look like you're glowing! Could it be that you and Kaka-"

"You two_ just screwed_ here, didn't you."

"Oh that, uhh..."

Tsunade's eyes tightened menacingly.

"Yeah... yeah, we did." Sakura confessed.

"But in our defense - it's our monthsary!"

Tsunade's infamous vein popped. She had no care in the world for such petty celebrations. This was a hospital not some _love shack_.

"You better start running _now_, brat."

* * *

><p>AN: Just wanted to address _Guest _with their request - my answer is 'no'. The NaruTsu dynamic had intrigued me before, but not anymore. It just _doesn't_ float my boat. The whole: _Tsunade stares at Naruto because he's too hot_ and _Tsunade turned horny when she saw Naruto_, repulses me. And sure, I want to break that bad cycle, but for their relationship to _actually_ work requires time-travel (I'm not for their current age gap) and all that shizz. It's not that I _can't_, it's a matter of I _won't_ do it.

And as for the Naruto harem idea in this story and the NaruSaku lemon... this is as far as you're gonna get. Sure, I'm no stranger to lemons but I don't want to introduce lemons _here._

**Exciled3**


	7. Love in a Nutshell

**Love in a Nutshell**

Sakura didn't like Naruto's tardiness. Sometimes it was reasonable, but most of the time the excuses he gave had Kakashi written all over it. Ranging from _I forgot my way in Konoha _to _I got lost on the Path of Ramen._

Ridiculous. If he'd think she'll be convinced of such nonsense he'd better reevaluate his poor judgement.

Naruto despised being forcefully woken up in the morning. Especially from a hot-blooded woman whose temper could just snap at any given moment. An hour or two wasn't much to ask.

Who wakes up at five o'clock in the morning anyway?!

He wanted a relationship with Sakura, _not_ a goddamn deranged alarm clock.

Sakura hated the fact her lover didn't have a backbone in the bedroom. Naruto is known for his raw power throughout the Five Nations, yet he just falters behind closed doors.

At the end of the day... it became her duty to _deliver_ for them both.

Naruto wasn't fond of her being forceful in bed. He had tried taking over the situation... once or twice. Sakura just doesn't let up. Sure, her reputation is high because of her strength.

But that doesn't justify the fact that she acts just as ruthless in the bedroom as she does in the battlefield.

They disliked a lot of things about each other.

Yet they persevered.

Because their quirks are what completes their relationship. Without their stupid little quirks they're left with a _perfect_ relationship.

Perfect is _not_ what they want.

Perfect _doesn't_ exist.

Pretending a relationship is perfect, without any cracks, is delusional. And that, itself, is a broken relationship.

Embracing each other's shit is part of being in a relationship. Wanting to change each other is not love. It's like playing house without any real food.

Sakura hated his tardiness and lack of backbone, but she loved him anyway.

Naruto loathed her tendency of waking him up and being so goddamn forceful, but he adored her anyway.

That is love in a nutshell.


	8. New Hair, New Me

**New Hair, New Me**

"Are you sure you _want Tenten_ to cut it for you?" Sakura was clearly far too skeptical. Sure, she was the one who addressed the fact that Naruto's hair had grown far too long, but still... Tenten isn't _qualified_ to _cut hair_.

Naruto grinned foxily. "Of course! She said she needs practice and you said I need a haircut."

Sakura stubbornly folded her arms and pouted away whilst grumbling somethings under her breath, making it sound incoherent.

"Plus, it's free." he hastily added. "And, Tenten is good with sharp objects."

"She's good at _projecting_ sharp weapons at moving objects." the pink-haired medic corrected.

Tenten entered the room with a pair of scissor, "Okay, just sit still there, Naruto. It should be over in a minute."

"Yush!"

Emerald eyes rolled at his growing enthusiasm.

"Anddd... it's now finished!" Tenten claimed, drawing away the black fabric which cloaked around Naruto.

Sakura's tone went two shades lighter whilst Naruto's cheeks became rosy red.

She was horrified. He was ecstatic.

Naruto grinned at his reflection as he ran his fingers through his short strands of hair. "This is _so_ good, Tenten!"

"I'm glad!" the weapon specialist smiled widely.

Sakura found the urge to facepalm herself, but when she saw Naruto's glowing smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

"What do you think, Sakura-chan?" he asked. "Too short? Does it make my face look fat?"

_Ah. _The same questions she had asked him after she had her first _proper_ haircut. In all honesty that haircut didn't suit her, but he supported it anyway... so she would smile.

He supported her then. Now it's her turn to support his ridiculously stupid hairstyle.

"No," she shook her head. "It suits you just fine."

It was just a new hairstyle anyway. It didn't matter how much she didn't really like it. All that matters is that Naruto is happy with it.

And when Naruto is happy... so is she.


	9. Through the Crowd

**Through the Crowd**

It was no secret that Naruto's popularity had began to dramatically rise over the years after the war. Whether it was a blessing or a curse, Sakura didn't like the attention that was fixated on her boyfriend.

Too many women - young and cougars alike - wanted a piece of him.

Dare she say it: Naruto had started become like Sasuke (take away the _manly brooding_ and aloofness shit.)

_"Naruto-kun~!"_ a pact of women screamed heavily, gathering around him.

"This is for you, please accept it!"

"No, Naruto-kun, please take mine first!"

"I made it all night just to give it to you!"

"Look, I got your favorite-"

Naruto chuckled nervously from all of the attention he didn't exactly want. "Thanks, guys... but I don't think I can carry _all_ of _this_."

Not to mention Sakura will be _pissed_ when she sees all of these presents.

"Well then, please take mine!"

"No mine!"

"Naruto-kun!"

The blond's line of vision became frazzled by the strands of hair, faces and presents being shoved into his face. He appreciated the gratitude greatly, but not when it came to... _this_.

He never dreamed of having an army of fangirls. Nor did he ever wish for some. But here he was.. hoarded by a gang - a group - of insane fangirls.

_"Na-ru-to!"_ a shout sliced through the useless squabbles of the fanatics.

His sapphire eyes quickly caught a glimpse of pink hair amongst the brown, black, blue and dark blonde tresses.

"Sakura-chan!"

Quickly, without an ounce of thought, he pushed through the crowd and jogged towards his pink-haired girlfriend whom patiently waited for him by a lamppost.

"Again?" her eyebrow quirked. "This is getting tiring."

_"Naruto-kun!" _

He turned to the crowd, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry, guys. Another time?"

There was a bundle of displeased voices mixed in with childish whines.

"Another time?" Sakura repeated, drenched with a deadly tone, as they paced away from the crowd.

Naruto pouted away, "I didn't want to sound mean."

"Well, whatever." she muttered, leaning softly against his arm.

"Do I sense jealousy, Sakura-chan?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Sakura tenderly clasped his hand with hers, sighing contentedly.

"Why would I be jealous if I'm the girl you chose above all of them?"


	10. A New Leaf

**A New Leaf **

"Can I take this blindfold down yet?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Not yet."

"Oh come on!"

She was quite confused as of _why _she was blindfolded since, after all, this apartment was for Naruto and not for her. Was he too scared to get judged? Oh no, did he pick out an apartment which has poor plumbing and structure?! If that was the case... that stupid boy should have brought her to pick out a new apartment with him! He can be so hopeless sometimes.

Naruto stepped behind her and untied the blindfold, allowing gravity to grab the fabric down onto the floor.

Sakura's eyes peeled open and immediately she darted her sights at her new surrounding: a new apartment - probably three times bigger than Naruto's previous one.

And it was remarkably clean too, with new floorboards, windows and freshly painted walls.

"This apartment looks so good, Naruto!" she claimed before she cheekily added: "I guess I'll have more sleepovers here from now on."

The blond chuckled. "I don't think that's needed, Sakura-chan,"

"Huh?"

Naruto took her open pale hand and dropped a golden key on it. "After all, this is your place now."

"What?!"

"Actually," he blushed lightly, "This place is _ours_ now."

Sakura raised a brow. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yup." his arm snaked around her waist before he propped his chin on her shoulder. "And it will be a new leaf for us."

"This apartment looks very expensive. How are we going to pay for it?"

Naruto grinned. "Kaka-sensei said he's got it covered."

Sakura could have sworn that her jaw had dropped. "Sensei?!"

"Isn't having our sensei the Hokage great?"

"Damn right." she smirked.

Naruto grinned, "Now, how do we convince him to buy us some new furnitures?"


	11. The Rough Sleeper

**The Rough Sleeper**

The moon was at its highest in the dark sky, illuminating the Hidden Leaf as the number of citizens on the streets had become scarce.

A good ten percent of the Leaf's population were still awake, maneuvering to their own tasks of leisure.

Sakura, who was amongst that ten percent, was awake against her will.

She was laid on her side, back against Naruto's chest, groaning in exasperation when she felt his muscled arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close.

"Sakura-chan," he mumbled in his sleep against her neck.

The medic tried desperately to break away from his restraining grip without the use of chakra. The efforts of wiggling, pushing and pulling were futile. Unconsciously Naruto's grip grew tighter and tighter per move she made until breathing became virtually impossible.

Finally, after a few minutes, Naruto shifted away from Sakura and laid flat on his back.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and smiled before her eyes began to slowly drift away. Just as the dark bliss began to slowly wrap around her, she couldn't help but snap her eyes wide open in response to an overwhelming noise hitting her right ear.

Naruto was snoring rather loudly. At times its roughness at the edges grew timid and softer, but its volume would dramatically increase once more after dying down for a second or two.

Sakura groaned defeatedly, pillow muffling her scream of frustration.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think I can eat anymore," the blond began to grumble. "But if it's for you then-" he began to snore once more.

That's it. That is _it. _Tolerating this is hell. Absolute hell.

She liked sleep, okay? Like is even an understatement of how she appreaciated sleep! And now precious hours of recuperation were slowly draining away because a certain someone can't keep their hole shut.

"Naruto, Naruto." she whispered, shaking him by the arm. "Wake up. Wake up."

Her eyes had narrowed in irritation before it widened in an inhumane proportion.

_"Rasen-fist!" _

Naruto's fist buried deep in Sakura's face. The force pushed her backwards. She was caught so off guard that she stumbled off the bed and onto the cold floor.

_That morning... _

Naruto stretched his arms out and yawned. "Good morning," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Lazily he propped himself up and leaned his head against the wooden headboard. "It's always so good sleeping next to you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura glared at her boyfriend with such potent killing intent.

Naruto caught her glare after he saw dried blood coming from her nose. "Wh-what happened to you?!"

"From now on you're sleeping in the guest room."


	12. Ramen: To Infinity and Beyond

**Ramen: To Infinity and Beyond**

Ino grimaced heavily at her pink-haired friend. "Sakura," she started softly with concern. "Aren't you eating too much?"

The medic stuffed her mouth with pastries before she shook her head violently. "This isn't enough!"

"What?!" the blonde's lips then curved into a smile. "Don't tell me you're preg-"

"No!" she scoffed, "It's just... lately for the past week I've been eating nothing _but_ ramen."

Ino reclined back on the chair, slightly amused. "But you don't really like ramen."

"On the other hand Naruto loves ramen. He's the cook in our house since I'm always working."

"Why won't-"

"Sakura-chan!" a voice filled with zest vociferated nearby. "Look, I've got new ramen flavors!"

Ino bit back a laugh. Meanwhile Sakura buried her face in her hands.

"I'm in Ramen Hell."


	13. Never Trust The Artist

**Never Trust The Artist**

"Ma, ma, Sakura-chan, calm down." Kakashi deadpanned, refraining his former student from trudging towards Naruto.

"Kaka-sensei, I can explain!"

"Oh _try,_ Naruto... _just try_!" Sakura threatened, eyes pin-pointed at the blond.

The Sixth Hokage sighed, rolling his eyes comically. "Naruto-kun... what exactly happened for you to get Sakura-chan _so_ riled up?"

"Well, uhh.. you see," Naruto fumbled his fingers. "Uh... I was uh-"

"Reading porn, you idiot!" Sakura shot her finger directly at him, making him turn pale. "Whilst I was _still_ in the apartment!"

"It isn't what it looked like!"

"Pervert!"

"C'mon, Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo!"

"Go back to your 2D girls!"

Kakashi turned on his heels, gaze shifting towards the blond. "Naruto," he simply spoke, stoic.

Naruto stumbled off his chair and onto the floor, completely petrified under his Hokage's stare. "H-Hai?"

Kakashi knelt in front of his former blond student, expression still blank. "I'm disappointed..."

"Kaka-sensei, it's all a misunderstanding!"

"Like I said, Naruto, I'm _gravely_ disappointed in you. As Jiraiya-sama's apprentice I thought you knew better."

"Eh?!"

He clutched onto his shoulder and shook his head. "Every man knows that reading porn is inappropriate..."

"Exactly!" Sakura shot from the back.

Suspiciously, Kakashi developed a twinkle in his eyes. "You _should_ have waited for Sakura to leave!"

Immense level of chakra spewed across the Hokage Office. A certain pink-haired medic's face started to darken.

"Like I told you it _wasn't_ like that!" Naruto protested louder. "That bastard Sai gave it to me.. I was just simply checking it out!"

"Naruto, we're _both_ adult men here." his former teacher gently reminded. "We _all_ have secrets."

"I told you already, it's nothing like that!" he indignantly proclaimed. "And, hey, _you_ read porn in _public_!"

Kakashi meekly smiled. "Well what can I say? I'm the Hokage."

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Sai-kun?" Ino gently asked, propping herself on his lap.<p>

The pale ANBU member chuckled lightly. "I'm just wondering if Naruto liked my present."

"Don't worry 'bout it!" she smiled as she slapped him gently on the chest. "That knucklehead is a very grateful guy. I bet he liked your present."

"I see..."

"What was it anyway?"

"Oh.. nothing much. Just _man_ stuff." Sai plainly replied. "I thought it would help their relationship. Naruto was asking for some suggestions yesterday."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sai-kun!"

He smiled, "I'll ask Naruto tomorrow if it helped!"


	14. Artificial Colors Can Make One Blind

**Artificial Colors Can Make One Blind**

"Well?" Sakura frowned, hand on hip.

Naruto's gaze averted from the newspaper to the pink-haired woman clad in a dark purple yukata. His smile faded away slightly when he saw Sakura's face filled with makeup.

"Why..?" he hesitated.

Sakura's frown deepened. "What?"

"Why do you have a _lot_ of makeup on?" he finished, eyebrows burrowing together.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, pouting lightly. "I just don't want to look plain amongst your crazy fangirl crowd."

Naruto stood up from the couch and slowly sauntered towards his lover. Lovingly he swiped the back of his hand on her cheek before he pushed her face up by her chin. "Sakura-chan," he deeply spoke, eyes locking. "How much longer are you going to be insecure?"

"W-W-What are you talking about?" her voice broke and her gaze failed to meet his. "I-I..."

"It's true that there are a lot of girls who look _really_ good with _that_ much of makeup on," he began once more. "But it's not real beauty; it's _artificial_."

Naruto's thumb swiftly swiped over the dark lipstick she had on her lips before he tucked the strands of her hair behind her left ear. "Everything is artificial about them. They claim they love me when they don't know anything about me. The only thing they know is that I'm the praised Hero. They're only attracted to me because of the title I hold. That isn't love, Sakura-chan."

She felt her lips tremble as the palm of her hands began to sweat. "Naru-"

"But you," he whispered. "You befriended me even though I was an idiot, a burden and _just_ the Nine Tail's chamber."

"Of course," she murmured.

"And that's why I would choose you above all of them, because _everything_ about you is real." Naruto concluded softly.

Sakura found herself staring down at her feet, hiding her tainted cheeks away. "Naruto," she tugged at his top before she slowly buried her face in his chest.

Naruto faintly smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as much as he could. "I love _you_, Sakura-chan. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

"Good." he whispered against the crown of her head. "Now, shall we go? The Festival has already started."

"Give me five minutes - I still need to wipe all of this makeup off."


	15. Lulled Whispers

**Lulled Whispers**

Tenderly she ran her slender fingers through the silky golden tresses of her boyfriend. He was asleep, head on her lap.

Sakura leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before she whispered, "I love you more than you know, Naruto."

His face snuggled deeper against her lap, grumbling lightly.

"And the saddest thing is: it's too strong that I can't express it."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Sakura-chan," he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Did you say something?"

"No," her hand swept over his hair again. "Just go back to sleep, Naruto."

* * *

><p>AN: Gah. So much cheese in these past two chapters. :)) Tomorrow will be the last chapter! (Temporarily or permanently.. I dunno. I've ran out of ideas for the time being XD)

**Exciled3**


	16. A Grave Has Been Dug

**A Grave Has Been Dug**

It was Tuesday and Sakura apparently had a surprise for Naruto. He knew what it was, she had already told him. And just thinking about it made him all the more excited.

"Sakura-chan!" he pushed the door open and stepped in their apartment, face beaming. "I'm home!"

"Naruto," the medic scurried into the living room. "Listen-"

"I'm all ready!" he grinned, "So shall we go to the bed-"

"Change of plans." Sakura whispered, hands firmly on his chest. "We need to quic-"

Naruto's face scrunched up in befuddlement before it lit up again. "Oh, you're going somewhere. Oh, okay, let's just do it against this wall. No wait.. how about the floor? No, oh, the couch looks good!"

He gripped her by her waist and guided her towards the cream couch.

"You're not listening!" Sakura snapped, yanking his hands off her hips. "Something big-"

"Okay, that's weird, Sakura-chan. I know you only say _that_ to boost my esteem," he paused for a moment. "So you want to have a little foreplay?"

"Naruto!" she exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were into that." he snuggled up with his lover before he allowed his hands wonder a little bit _too_ low... and high.

"Stupid," she flushed. "My pa-parents are here."

Naruto's head snapped back and he automatically pushed her away from his body. "Oh crap.. where?!"

"Right _here_, Naruto-san."

Slowly the blond turned on his heels, face pale with guilt written all over. He scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Have you been here long?"

"If you mean, did we see what you were doing with our daughter... the answer is yes." Sakura's mom hissed through her teeth.

"So, _you're_ the vaunted Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" the father was next to speak. "The man our daughter picked."

Naruto's eyes locked on his lover's parents whom have pin-pointed their vicious narrowed glares at him.

He swallowed... hard.

Today was Tuesday, the day Naruto Uzumaki faced Death.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this isn't a fitting end, but it's done like this so that if I want to write more light romance I can always pick up where I left off. :) For now, though, I am sorry but there won't be anymore daily updates.

Shout out to **Duel**! Happy Birthday again, man!

**Exciled3**


	17. Vicissitudes

**Vicissitudes**

Women are soft-skinned, all silk and cream, untamed creatures, their tongues sweet with intoxication, their eyes mirrors of things that reflect perdition. He hasn't known many women to have a better comparison – but she is all that and _more_.

His eyes lingered on the arch of her neck, her delicate curves and portions of silver skin. He yearned for the softness of her skin, for her emerald eyes to mist with raw want, for her voice to leash on lust, for her _everything_.

Wildfire slithered within the shadows of his eyes when she met his gaze sated with lust. Her robe loosened, cunningly exposing a large surface of pristine skin. His eyes trailed over the swells of her breasts, the natural contours of her face, the hollows of her neck - every single inch of her which basked in the moonlight.

Warm lips glided over the smooth expanse of her neck, eliciting tingling shivers wherever they touched as he withdrew slowly after two poisonous kisses. Darkened sapphire eyes regarded her with sensual awareness, engulfing her in a violent torrent of eclipsed want.

_Such lithe seduction..._

"You are doing it again, Sakura-chan," he whispered against her sweltering lips, voice tainted with unfathomable desire.

"You are tempting me, so forgive me but I can't hold myself anymore."

Silver skin openly bathed in the shadowed seclusion for him alone; her robe discarded in a pool of unwanted fabric.

He craved.

So she gave.

* * *

><p>AN: Requested by an old friend of mine: _Twisted_. So... I have no words.

**Exciled3**


	18. A Thousand Feelings in One Look

**A Thousand Feelings in One Look**

Words needn't be expressed. Their feelings ran deeper than words could ever describe.

Constantly muttering the same three words wasn't needed anymore.

Because they already knew.

She'd only quietly glance at him with softened eyes and his lips would subconsciously tug a small smile.

Although their friends would never understand...

One look was enough to say a thousand feelings.


	19. Right Place, Wrong Time

**Right Place, Wrong Time**

If Sakura didn't know better Naruto was up to something. Although she put up a front of ignorance, she knew what he was planning. She wasn't blind, stupid nor was she _male_.

A prestige restaurant with jazz playing in the background, said a lot to Sakura. The table next to the balcony as well gave it all away.

Of course she didn't want to rain on Naruto's parade so she kept calm throughout the whole night: laughing, smiling, flicking her hair back coyly. _Everything_. Just to pass the time and ease Naruto into proposing.

Desert came. That was the cue for any romantic proposal.

Sakura darted her eyes on the cheesecake in front of her placed on a silver plate. She wished she could have been more delicate with the cake, but she was dying to find the ring.

Naruto blinked blankly at his girlfriend. "Uhh, Sakura-chan, are you _that_ hungry?"

"No, no, no..." she waved away, laughing awkwardly in the process. "It's just this cheesecake is _sooo_ yummy."

"I knew you would like it," Naruto smiled, "But I think I can make the taste of that cheesecake better!"

Sakura paused, fork near her lips. "Oh?"

Timing. Timing. So Naruto was waiting for this moment. He could be so sly at times.

The blond pushed himself up from his chair and knelt down in front of Sakura before he searched deep in his pocket.

Sakura gasped behind her hands as her cheeks reddened considerably. "Naruto-!"

He raised a small cut out cardboard from his pocket and smirked. "This should do it!"

"HUH?"

Naruto slotted the cardboard paper underneath one of the table's legs, making it stable again.

"Now you can eat your desert without dealing with this wobbly table."

_"Whhaaattt?"_

Naruto sat back down on his chair and grinned, "See? I have learnt to assess situations like these better now!"

Sakura remained quiet.

She wished she could find it in her to agree.


	20. Pillar of Support

**Pillar of Support**

Sakura didn't know how they ended up standing on the Hokage Mountain at the end of their date, but she didn't question it either. Naruto has become strong and quite wise, his teleportation jutsu shouldn't have surpised her - after all, he would even use it instead of going through a door nowadays.

Quietly they stood, reminiscing and admiring the village lighting up before them underneath the starry night. She sighed contently as she gazed up at the stars, lips edging a small smile before soft motions of the wind caressed the supple of her cheeks, and the soft tendrils of her pink hair.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke, his tone lacked softness and... _zest_.

Surreptitiously her eyes traced the contours of his face before she pretended to have her gaze fixated on the view. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"Kaka-sensei has informed the Feudal Lord that he wants me to become the next Hokage."

Sakura jolted back, almost amazed. "Really? Kaka-sensei is stepping down?!"

Naruto nodded, lips pursing tightly. "Not now, of course, but soon." he lowered his head, "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Huh?"

"I've wanted to become Hokage since I was a child."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," he spoke curtly. "But my reason is entirely different now. I want to become Hokage because I want to protect this world and unite the Nations permanently."

Sakura leaned against her lover then gazed up. "Baka, the Nations have already made peace with each other."

"It is all indefinite." he spoke lowly. "The war Madara waged ironically brought peace among the nations. However, tides could change once again. Probably when our generation is no longer here to preserve that peace."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Naruto laced his fingers with hers then huffed out a sigh of exasperation, sapphire blue eyes dimmed. "I want to change this world. But I can't do it alone." he glanced down at her and lightly smiled. "I want you with me along the way."

"You know that-"

"_Permanently_."

"What do you mean by that?"

The blond pulled Sakura close against his chest then tightly wrapped his arms around her, encasing her body as if he was afraid she would pull away. His lips pressed against the crown of her head and his eyes closed shut.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Hm?" she all but managed to reply against his affection.

"Become my wife."


End file.
